


A Temporary Tattoo

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen/ALL THE ROGUES, Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Six Sentences, six kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time he <i>is</i> expecting it, but it doesn't make it any less weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for Yuidirnt's prompt "The Flash (2014), Barry Allen/any, six kisses" over at Comment_Fic. Because you should know by now that Barry Allen/LITERALLY EVERY ROGUE is my jam.

**One**

Hartley is the first one to kiss him; and he doesn't know what he was expecting, Hartley not to kiss him perhaps, but it isn't the sweet and tentative thing he gets - he revises his opinion even as the man breathes shakily into his mouth.

\--

**Two**

The next time he _is_ expecting it, but it doesn't make it any less weird; Axel kisses with abandon, plunders his mouth like there's no tomorrow - and he knows that he _should_ mind, but his lips buzz in the aftermath and he decides to let it go.

\--

**Three**

Mark's lips taste faintly metallic, somehow like the air in a thunderstorm - it's another case where he should be sprinting in the other direction, but instead he just holds on for the ride; Mark's eyes are dark, and when he draws back for breath his grin is _blazing_ \- and it's enough.

\--

**Four**

He isn't expecting Lisa's kiss to leave him the most bruised, but wonders never cease; Lisa kisses him like she's fighting a battle, all determined force and biting passion, and when she draws back her smile tells him that she's won.

\--

**Five**

He's also not expecting Snart to be the exact opposite of his sister, but he's growing to expect the unexpected; Snart kisses him softly, runs a hand through his hair and treats him so gently that he feels like he might break - but when he snaps, snarls for more against the man's mouth, his smirk is just as victorious.

\--

**Six**

Wells, Eobard Thawne, kisses exactly like he'd expect - all pain and passion, hatred and fierce _longing_ as he presses his back against the wall and takes and takes and _takes_ ; and he'd be lying, if he said that he cared even the slightest bit.


End file.
